


Halloween - Roman Torchwick x Reader

by livthekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/M, Halloween, Love, Romance, being a total badass by getting shot and not caring, scaring your significant other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livthekitten/pseuds/livthekitten
Summary: The title says it all! You and Roman have a mission on Halloween, but your own mission is to scare him >:^)





	

It was the day of Halloween, and you were almost done teaching your class at Beacon. Posing as a teacher could be frustrating at times, but surprisingly, today the class was easier to manage. You taught Physics, so you just played a video on the physics of gravity and let the class have some down time. A few students were paying attention, but most of them were talking about the school Halloween party that was being held at beacon tonight.

 

You weren't really paying attention either. You wanted the class to be done so you could go home to your boyfriend Roman Torchwick. Tonight you and Roman had to work but to get to the place you had to rob, you had to go through a spooky forest. You decided that you would take this opportunity to scare him.

 

In the whole time you've been dating Roman, not once have you been able to scare him. Instead, he would scare you when he got the chance. However, this year the tables will turn.

 

When school, you finished up everything you had to do and locked up your classroom for the weekend. On your way out of Beacon, you saw Oobleck and Port. They were talking about the Halloween party tonight and how glad they were that it was finally Friday. You tried to walk past them unnoticed, but they noticed you walking by and spoke to you.

 

“(Y/n), are you going to the party tonight?” Port asked. You shook your head.

 

“No, I’m going to be… watching scary movies with my boyfriend,” you lied.

 

“Alright, well have a good night,” Oobleck said.

 

“Thanks! You too,” you replied and rushed out. 

 

You went home and let your heart calm down. Every time a teacher spoke to you, especially Ozpin, you thought they were going to confront you for not being a real teacher. You didn’t really like interacting with the people at Beacon, but talking with the staff was the worst. You felt like they were able to see through your disguise.

 

Once you were at your door and you had a normal heart rate again, you fumbled with your keys trying to find the one to your apartment. Once you did open your door, you only saw Neo on her phone sitting on the couch. Neither she nor Roman had anything to do today, but you didn’t know where Roman was until- 

 

“Boo!”

 

You felt hands grasp your shoulders and you _jumped_. You saw Neo smile and heard Roman’s laugh from behind you. _Dammit_ he got you again. 

 

“You guys are the worst,” you said, though they knew you were joking. Roman’s laughter toned down and he wrapped his arms around you from behind. 

 

“You know you love me,” he replied in his usual sassy tone. “Plus, today is the national holiday where people scare other people, isn’t it?” 

 

“I guess,” you said and walked out of his grasp and into your bedroom, Roman following behind you.

 

“Let’s just hope the people are as jumpy as me tonight,” you continued. 

 

“Oh right, the job. Rats, working on my favorite holiday” Roman said. “And far away too.”

 

“Yeah, it sucks,” you agreed. “But the night is still young. If we leave soon, we could be home before midnight.” You began getting out of your school clothes and put on your thief apparel (darker clothing with good pockets; clothing that fits the task of theft.)

 

“So just reviewing the job, we go to this shop, get _only_ the dust crystals in the back, then leave without killing anyone. And we have to be in and out in a few minutes so that we’re gone before the cops show up,” Roman sighed. “Does that sound about right?” he asked.

 

Though it sounded impossible, you nodded. Even though you weren’t super excited for the mission, you were glad you had a chance to scare him. You put on your toque and gloves, grabbed your gun, and headed towards the door. 

 

“Ready to go?” you asked him. He nodded and the two of you headed out.

 

Walking through the forest was pretty scare-free, but you did notice that Roman was a bit more tense than usual. You thought it was pretty cute, but you decided to wait to scare him. He’d probably be jumpier later tonight. However, you could still tease him a little. You grabbed his hand, making him jump a little bit. 

 

“Aww, is someone scared?” you asked. He tried to hide it and put on a fake smile.

 

“Pshh, scared? You’re the one who gets scared, not me,” he said, averting his eyes from you.

 

“Alright, whatever you say,” you agreed, even though you knew he was lying. The two of you continued through the woods hand in hand until you reached the edge of the forest.

 

“Alright, you know what to do,” Roman said. You nodded and the two of you moved towards the targeted building with caution. 

 

First, you picked the locked door, letting you and Roman inside the store. The back room was where it was tricky. Once this door was unlocked, an alarm would go off and you’d have to load the crystals into your bag and leave before the cops got there.

 

“Ready?” you asked. You were almost done unlocking the door completely, so once Roman nodded you counted down to the final needed movement.

 

“3...2...1...GO!” you opened the door and loud alarms started in an instant. Inside there were only four cases of dust, but they were all protected inside a glass case. 

 

Roman smashed the glass with his cane and you transferred the crystals into a briefcase. You both ran out of the building and back into the woods. Sirens were already heard in the distance so you kept your gun in your free hand. 

 

One man (whether he was an officer or not, you did not know) was heard behind you and when you turned around he started gaining on you. Your only options were run faster or shoot him down. Considering he just saw you and Roman run out of a building with stolen dust crystals, you decided it would be best if you eliminated all witnesses.

 

With a few bullets, you were able to take him out, but you didn’t leave without a scratch. He too had a gun, though he wasn’t any good with it. Despite how close he was, he only managed to scuff your arm. 

 

Though your injury wasn’t fatal, it still hurt like hell. Once he was down for good you put your gun back and ran as fast as you could back home. You wouldn’t be able to shoot anyone else with your good arm shot. 

 

As you walked deeper into the woods, you realized Roman was nowhere to be found. You tried telling yourself he made it back, or he was just further ahead of you, but something told you neither one was true. You found yourself extremely nervous, and even the slightest thing would scare you.

 

Looking around, you realized how frightening the forest actually was. Tall dark trees surrounded you, branches sticking out as if they were reaching to grab you. The occasional bat or owl was heard, but never seen, for the forest’s roof of leaves was too thick to see past. 

 

On your way to the job, you never noticed how the branches scraped your arms, or how cold the autumn wind was. Nothing seemed as scary on the way there, but now, even the sound of wind rustling the leaves startled you, and the sound of crunching leaves behind you-

 

Wait. 

 

Wait what.   
You froze where you stood. The sound stopped too. You didn’t dare turn around. Very slowly, you continued to walk, but your body started shaking. When you did, the crunching leaves were heard again. Was it the police? Or something worse?

 

There was only one thing left to do. You would sprint away then climb into a tree where you’d at least be at an advantage if something were following you. You mentally counted down, _1...2....3!_

 

You ran as fast as you could, ignoring the loud sound your own feet were making. Once you saw a low enough tree, you climbed up to a stable branch and waited for something. Minutes passed, and you were almost ready to go home until you heard approaching footsteps. 

 

Sure enough, the man from before came into view. You had a better view of him now and saw that he was a cop. You got your gun out and lined the scope up with his head. You were about to pull the trigger when your foot slipped and broke one of the branches. The cop whipped around and shot into the tree without aiming at all. He got your arm making you hiss in pain. You aimed again and with one clean shot ended his life.

 

You looked at where you were shot. Blood soaked the fabric around the bullet hole and your whole arm hurt every time it moved. Luckily, it wasn’t quite as painful as you would have thought. It was as if you scraped your knee, then a bee stung it, then a mosquito bit it, then it got sunburn. You’ve had worse. You climbed down from the tree. 

 

You looked around to see where you were. You were pretty close to the other side of the forest now and it was probably a fifteen-minute walk back home. Luckily, after killing your only known threat you lost all fear you previously had. 

 

Little did you know, someone was still watching you. He quietly approached you, his feet barely making any noise, then grabbed our arms.

 

“Boo,” Roman said close to your ear. Despite not being scared he still startled you and you jumped and let out a small squeak, though the squeak was also because he grabbed your hurt arm.

 

“Roman?! You scared me so badly I think I almost died,” you said.

 

“Aww, I’m sorry dear,” he said as he bent down and rested his chin on your shoulder. “You’re just so cute when you get scared,” he confessed and kissed the base of your neck. You rolled your eyes. 

 

“Whatever, let’s just go home. I’d like to be cleaned up and warm at home sooner than later,” you said. With that, the two of you walked home. 

 

When you got home Neo was watching Goosebumps while wrapped up in a blanket. Man, that sure did look cozy. You sat down at the table and took off your shirt revealing your tank top and the bullet wound. 

 

“What?! When did that happen?” Roman ran up to where you sat and looked at the bloody wound.

 

“I got shot. Didn’t you hear gunshots?” you asked him.

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you got hurt. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

“I kinda did. I said ‘when I get home I’ll get cleaned up’ or something like that. What else could that even mean?” you asked as you started getting stuff to clean up. 

 

“Still you couldn’t have said ‘hey my arm got shot let’s hurry back’? Also, sit down. I’m cleaning you up,” he said. You reluctantly agreed and sat down as he grabbed medical supplies.

 

“I didn’t want to be a bother,” you admitted. “Didn’t you get blood on your glove, though? You did grab my arm when you scared me. I’m sure that would have gotten at least a bit of blood on you,” you pointed out.

 

“Augh, really? Did I hurt you?” he asked. He sat down across from you and began cleaning up where the officer got you.

 

“Just a bit. It’s really not that bad,” you shrugged.

 

“Not that bad? (Y/n), there’s a hole in your arm. Like, it went all the way through so there is an actual hole in your arm,” he sighed and began wrapping up your arm.

 

“Wow, no need to be so motherly. I can handle myself, you know,” you said.

 

“I know, I know but I’m not too fond of the idea of you getting hurt, even if you can take it,” he said. Roman finished wrapping up your arm then got up. “Alright, looks like you’re good.”

 

“Thanks,” you said. “Now, what do you think about joining Neo for some good ol’ Goosebumps?”

 

“Sure, why not?” Roman replied. The two of you went over to the couch Neo was sitting on and all of you enjoyed the cheesy spooky kids show.

 

Roman, having no childhood whatsoever, had never seen Goosebumps before, but you knew the episode you were watching. It was a pretty scary episode about a guy cutting off hands for piano playing. You waited for the right moment then…

 

“Bah!” you grabbed his arm and boy did he _jump_. When he did both you and Neo laughed so hard. Roman’s face turned a bit pink and he wore a pouty face.

 

“Shut up,” he said.

 

“Aww, is my poor baby scared? I’m sorry,” you teased. 

 

“Hey, I scare you all the time, this is only once,” he defended himself.

 

“Whatever, at least I don’t get scared at kid shows,” you said, earning a grumble from him.

 

“Hey, I have to participate in the best holiday ever too, don’t I?”

 

“(Y/n).”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re the worst.”

 

FIN


End file.
